the prologue of the prologue
by shunshines
Summary: ini adalah kisah sebelum semuanya dimulai, dan kisah sebelum segalanya benar-benar dimulai. di bawah langit New York, kamu berjanji akan bertanding dengannya, meskipun dia tak tahu siapa dirimu di balik perisai hijau itu. dan di bawah langit New York pula, ceritamu dengannya benar-benar dimulai. / yamakakei - canon / for takeru yamato's birthday / mind to rnr?


Awal cerita ini dimulai dari suatu sore di bawah langit Tokyo yang cerah.

_Ketika kamu masih belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang dunia luar, tapi sudah berani bermimpi untuk menyebrangi dunia luar. Ketika kamu menganggap semua yang kaumiliki mempunyai satu titik kekurangan , meskipun orang-orang berkata bahwa hidupmu adalah angan-angan mereka. Ketika pikiranmu masih sesedarhana layaknya anak kecil seumurmu, namun memiliki semangat bak nama margamu._

Kamu tengah _jogging _di sebuah taman kecil di Tokyo. Melakukan kegiatan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk melatih fisikmu agar semakin berkembang. _American football_-lah yang memotivasi dan menuntutmu untuk terus berlatih agar bisa menjadi pemain kelas atas.

Menjadi atlet _american football _adlah cita-citamu. Menjadi atlet _american football pro _adalah impianmu.

Kamu baru saja lari sebanyak tiga keliling, lalu iris cokelat kehitamanmu menemukan sosok anak laki-laki yang kelihatan lebih muda darimu sedang membaca buku di salah satu bangku taman. Tadi, saat kamu berlari melewati daerah sana pada putaran pertama dan kedua, anak laki-laki itu belum ada di sana.

_Mungkin dia baru datang_, kamu menarik kesimpulan sederhana dengan otakmu yang cerdas.

Kamu mencoba menghiraukan anak laki-laki bersurai indigo itu, tapi hati kecilmu tidak bisa mengelak kalau kamu ingin memperhatikan anak itu lebih dekat lagi. Alasanmu cukup simpel. Pertama; anak laki-laki itu sedang serius membaca **buku pelajaran**, kedua; hanya ada satu banding sekian anak SD kelas 4 yang benar-benar **suka belajar**, dan ketiga; anak itu sengaja datang ke taman **hanya** untuk **belajar**. Dan ketiga hal tersebut cukup membuatmu terkesan dan penasaran.

Anak laki-laki itu unik. Dan sebagai anak kecil, keingintahuanmu begitu tinggi untuk mengetahui apa dan kenapa anak itu terlalu _rajin _untuk anak SD kelas 4.

Namun, dirimu sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir apa yang harus kaukerjakan sekarang, sehingga kamu pun memilih untuk lanjut berlari.

Untung beribu untung, setelah kakimu berhasil mencapai putaran kelima, anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku itu masih ada di tempat sebelumnya. Kamu berkali-kali mencuri pandang kepada anak itu, dan kadang kamu pun sedang merasa diperhatikan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah mengatur napas dan melakukan pendinginan, kamu pun memutuskan untuk sedikit menyapa si surai indigo itu. Otakmu menyuruh otot kakimu bergerak untuk menghampiri bangku taman yang diduduki anak laki-laki itu.

Anak lelaki bersurai indigo itu (berpura-pura) tidak menyadari keberadaanmu di dekatnya—kamu menerkanya. Ia masih serius membaca buku pelajaran IPA yang dibacanya.

"Hei," sapamu, membuat anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Apa bangku sebelahmu sudah terisi?"

Anak laki-laki beriris secerah langit itu menggeleng. Perlu satu per sekian detik bagimu untuk mengagumi kejernihan yang terpancar dari kedua kristal biru itu. Dari sekian banyak sepasang bola mata orang-orang yang pernah kamu lihat dan temui, namun kamu belum pernah melihat sepasang bola mata seindah ini.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku duduk di sini, ya," ujarmu ketika sadar dari pikiranmu, lalu kemudian duduk di sebelah anak itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Shun Kakei." Kamu tersenyum—mengetahui nama anak laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya tertarik baginya merupakan sebuah kebanggaan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Takeru Yamato," ujarmu sambil memamerkan senyum 1000 watt kebanggaanmu. "Salam kenal, ya, Shun!"

Shun Kakei itu mengangguk kaku. Kalau korneamu tidak salah menangkap bayangan, kamu bisa melihat warna merah muda tipis pada pipi personifikasi langit itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Ke taman hanya untuk belajar?" tanyamu, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan agar kalian tetap berkomunikasi. Meskipun pertanyaanmu itu lebih terdengar seperti sindiran, menurutku.

Dengan datar, Shun menyahut, "Begitulah."

"Tampaknya kau sedang _unmood_." Kamu menerka, lalu anak laki-laki bersurai _indigo_ itu mendelik ke arahmu.

"Sok tahu," tukasnya dengan judes. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu pura-pura sibuk membaca lagi.

Kamu terkekeh kecil, gemas dengan tingkah 'menutup diri'-nya itu. "Dari caramu bicara saja sudah ketahuan. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku mau mendengarmu bercerita sedikit."

"Hanya bermasalah dengan pelatihku," jawab Shun seadanya, namun sudah mau berbicara. Dirinya masih membuka buku, tapi tidak dibacanya.

"Pelatih? Kau atlet, hm?" tanyamu, terdengar semakin tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Tidak—bukan hanya tertarik pada topiknya, namun, tertarik juga kepada lawan bicaramu. "Atlet apa?"

"_American football_," jawab si personifikasi langit itu dengan polos. "Aku berposisi menjadi _linebacker_. Pelatihku memarahiku karena aku tidak menggunakan lenganku untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Padahal, selama ini aku tidak terkalahkan!"

Kamu tersenyum mengerti—_akhirnya kamu mau cerita juga, Shun!_—sambil menepuk bahunya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditekan seperti itu padahal menurut kita, kita ini tidak terkalahkan. Posisiku _runningback_, dan pelatih kerap menyuruhku memanfaatkan tinggi badan dan tanganku untuk memblok lawan." Kamu mulai bercerita. "Meskipun kupikir aku yang sekarang sudah cukup kuat, tapi aku membenarkan kata pelatih. Aku berlatih lebih giat lagi."

"Apakah usahamu berhasil?" tanya Shun langsung begitu kamu selesai bercerita.

"Kurasa untuk sekarang belum cukup," ujarmu sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi, aku ini masih tidak terkalahkan. Aku akan menjadi lebih tidak terkalahkan lagi kalau aku berlatih lebih giat. Dan itu absolut!"

Shun menghela napas. "Merepotkan sekali."

"Kalau kau menuruti perkataan pelatihmu, kurasa kau akan menjadi _linebacker _yang sangat hebat," katamu untuk memengaruhi anak laki-laki beriris biru spiral itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Itu absolut_, _Shun!"

Dia tampak meragukanmu. Tidak—dia ragu akan dirinya sendiri, begitulah koreksimu.

"Suatu saat nanti, kalau tim kita bertemu untuk bertanding, aku ingin melawanmu _man to man_," sambungmu, lalu memindahkan pandangan matamu ke arah langit sore Tokyo yang berwarna jingga cerah. "Kau harus sudah lebih kuat kalau saat itu datang, Shun."

Shun menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan sayang sekali, kamu tidak menyadarinya. Lalu, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap buku IPA yang sudah tertutup.

Sebuah suara panggilan yang ditujukan kepada Shun mengisi jeda di antara kalian. Seseorang itu diduga adalah kakak perempuan Shun, karena anak itu memanggil gadis dengan surai hitam bergelombang itu dengan panggilan '_neechan_.' Gadis berusia remaja awal itu menyuruh adik laki-lakinya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Takeru," pamitnya setelah memasukkan buku IPA-nya ke dalam tas. "Sampai jumpa lain kali!"

Kamu mengangguk dan menatap punggung Shun Kakei itu yang semakin menjauh. Kamu tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan abstrak yang terjadi ketika kamu merasa ada sesuatu yang berdentum-dentum di dada bagian kirimu.

... _dengan pikiran sederhana ala anak-anak. Kamu menyimpulkan kalau kamu menyukai anak itu._

"Shun!" panggilmu lagi, menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia membalikkan badannya, menatapmu dengan _blank face_-nya yang menggemaskan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, kamu melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Y-ya, aku juga..."

Shun membalikkan badannya lagi, kembali berjalan menuju sang kakak setelahnya. Kamu yakin seratus persen kalau anak itu tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum kecil karena tidak bisa menahan malu.

Padahal, hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil dan membahas _american football_ saja. Namun, pertemuan kecil ini membuat hatimu bergerak.

_Dan kamu benar-benar mengakui, tanpa ragu sama sekali, meskipun terkesan agak naif, bahwa kamu memang menyukainya_. _Dan kamu menggantungkan impianmu untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Selain sebagai lawan._

_... entah sebagai siapa—kamu tidak berharap lebih_. _Bertemu kembali dengannya saja sudah cukup bagimu._

* * *

**"the prologue of the prologue"**

**[ **ini adalah kisah sebelum semuanya dimulai, dan kisah sebelum segalanya benar-benar dimulai **]**

**e****yeshield 21 belong****s**** to ****r****. ****i****nagaki and ****y****. ****m****urata. ****i**** own this story.**

**w****arning**

**o****o****c**** detected**

**canon**

**friendship slight boy's love**

—**shunshines**

* * *

Namamu Takeru Yamato. Adalah sosok asli dari Eyeshield 21 yang legendaris. Eyeshield 21 adalah gelar _runner _terkuat dalam _american football_. Dan kamu, sebagai penghargaan dari usaha dan kerja kerasnya, menyandang gelar agung tersebut dengan bangga.

Bertahun-tahun banting tulang di Jepang bukanlah kesia-siaan belaka. Kamu yang dulu hanya berbekal impian setinggi langit untuk menjadi atlet _american football pro_, kini berbekal kemampuan fisik yang kuat. Kamu yang dulu hanyalah pemain biasa, dan kamu yang sekarang adalah pemain menakutkan.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar, sebagai penghargaan atas prestasimu, baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik, kamu mendapatkan beasiswa ke tanah suci _american football_, Amerika. Pelatihmu terlalu bangga kepadamu, begitu pun guru-guru dan orang tuamu sendiri. Semuanya bangga kepadamu. Namun, nama baikmu yang melejit itu tidak membuatmu tinggi hati. Memang—kamu terkadang suka memandang rendah pemain-pemain kelas bawah, tapi, demi menantang diri untuk terus maju, apa salahnya?

Tapi, tetap saja. Kamu tidak benar-benar merasa hidupmu lengkap. Kamu tidak merasa berbeda. Semua sama saja. Datar.

Kamu pun pergi ke Amerika, dengan visi dan misi untuk menambah pengalaman dan mengasah kemampuan. Kamu bermain di Notre Dame dan menjadi satu-satunya pemain berkebangsaan Jepang di sana. Diberkati badan tinggi dan kemampuan yang merata tidak membuatmu puas—aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Kamu bekerja keras, tetap bekerja keras, selalu bekerja keras, dengan melatih fisik dan kemampuanmu lebih rutin dari yang lain, demi mendapatkan gelar _ace _di sana (rasanya gelar _ace _di Jepang sama sekali **belum **cukup untukmu).

Mendapat gelar Eyeshield 21 **masih **belum membuatmu puas. (Ketahuilah, tidak ada manusia yang pernah puas akan apa yang telah didapatkannya). Sifat lahiriahmu adalah suka hal-hal yang menantang. Kamu menantang dirimu sendiri untuk terus maju, yaitu dengan membuat teori nekat dan gila-gilaan; tidak bisa dijatuhkan. Kamu sungguh menikmati saat kamu memaksakan ragamu, jiwamu, dan juga intelegensimu untuk berusaha keras, mengiming-imingi dirimu dengan hasil yang akan kauraih suatu saat nanti.

Dan benar saja, kamu, Takeru Yamato, berhasil membuktikan bahwa kamu tidak bisa dijatuhkan oleh pemain mana pun.

Cerita tadi masih berada di prolog cerita. Cerita-cerita tadi adalah prolog dari prolog. Karena masih ada satu kisah lagi. Masih di bagian yang sama.

Namun kisah ini berbeda. Dan cerita ini dimulai pada siang hari di bawah langit Kota New York.

Kamu menemukannya di lapangan. Saat itu, pertandingan timmu melawan tim SMP Phoenix.

Sepasang kristal cokelat gelapmu memang tidak melihat punggung bernomor 41 sejak _first_ _down_. Dia keluar di saat _fourth_ _down_ dari bangku cadangan. Dia adalah satu-satunya harapan Tim Phoenix untuk menang, karena tidak ada satu pun pemain bertahan di tim itu yang bisa menghentikanmu.

Sepanjang sejarahmu bermain _american_ _football_ di Negeri Paman Sam ini, kamu belum pernah melihat punggung bernomor 41 itu. Kalau pun pernah, pasti bukan dia. Karena dirimu yakin sekali, ini pertemuan pertamamu dengan anak itu.

_Lantas, apa yang kaupikirkan?_

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Setelah 'set-hut-hut-bola-dilempar-oleh-lineman-dan-ditang kap-quarterback-kemudian-diberikan-kepadamu', kakimu pun langsung berlari menyeberangi seperempat lapangan. Hanya sedikit lagi, kalian—kamu dengan rekan timmu—akan mencetak _touchdown_, dan kalian menang. _Blocker_-mu membantu membuka jalan untukmu. Tapi kurasa, seharusnya _blocker _itu tidak usah memblok musuh agar kamu bisa terus lari membawa bola dengan selamat. Kamu bisa melewatinya sendiri tanpa harus jatuh karena _tackle_ lawan.

Karena kamu adalah Eyeshield 21 dengan teori gila-gilaanmu yang terkenal.

Kamu tidak bisa dijatuhkan.

Lalu, dari sudut matamu, kamu mendapat pemandangan bahwa anak laki-laki dari bangku cadangan itu berlari ke arahmu. _Ah_, _nyalinya_ _kuat_ _juga_, komentarmu dalam hati. Dia baru saja masuk ke lapangan dan dengan naifnya sudah akan menyerangmu. _Menarik_, begitu menurutmu.

Sebelum dia bisa menyentuhmu, _blocker_-mu sudah lebih dulu menghadangnya. Kamu sempat berpikir bahwa anak itu akan jatuh begitu saja oleh _tackle_ dari _blocker_-mu. Dia hanya duduk di bangku cadangan, tapi bukan sebagai _ace_ yang kekuatannya disembunyikan. Dan kamu yakin benar akan gagasanmu.

Tapi, kamu harus dibuat takjub olehnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, bukan anak itu yang jatuh, melainkan _blocker_-mu.

_Semakin menarik_, ujarmu dalam hati, merasa terkesan.

Sayang sekali, kamu sudah mencapai _end_ _zone_ sebelum anak itu menjatuhkanmu.

Seruan MC ("TOUCHDOOOOWN!") pun terdengar heboh. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan teman-teman timmu dan para pendukung Notre Dame di bangku penonton yang berteriak sama meriahnya ("YEAAAH! Eyeshield! EYESHIELD!").

Kamu tersenyum bangga, berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada timmu. Dan sebagai penghargaan atas usaha mati-matianmu untuk mempertahankan dan membuktikan gelar Eyeshield 21 yang tak bisa dijatuhkan.

Kamu pun melangkahkan kaki panjangmu menuju anak laki-laki dengan _jersey_ 41 tadi. Kamu harus mengakui bahwa dia mengagumkan. Dia baru saja masuk ke lapangan dan dia sudah bisa menjatuhkan blocker Notre Dame yang notabene sangat kuat dan hebat. Mungkin karena tinggi badannya? Entahlah. Tapi kamu yakin, dia memiliki bakat alami.

"_Kuso_! Aku nggak bisa mencapainya tepat waktu..."

Kamu mendengar anak laki-laki itu mengumpat dalam Bahasa Ibu-mu, Jepang. Kamu mengangkat alis, bentuk rasa tidak percaya begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa anak yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan berkebangsaan sama denganmu.

"Bahasa Jepang ... Kau orang Jepang?" tanyamu ketika sudah berada di hadapannya, untuk memastikan. Entah apa yang membuatmu ragu kalau dia adalah orang Jepang, mungkin karena tinggi badannya. Wajahnya pun tidak begitu oriental.

Lalu, seperti tersambar petir, kamu terpekur.

Figur itu. Wajah dengan raut serius itu. Surai _indigo _itu. Dan sepasang kristal _azure _itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menengadah menatapmu. Ia berkata lirih, "Eyeshield...?"

Duniamu seakan berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya saat terjadi kontak mata di antara kalian. Meskipun terhalang oleh pelindung mata, kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa jernih iris biru yang sedang kamu tatap itu.

Dua iris biru yang sangat familiar.

Kamu masih mengingat siluet itu dengan jelas. Figur anak laki-laki yang mendekati _flawless_ yang kamu temui empat tahun yang lalu. Sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku di taman sore itu.

_Bagaimana bisa kamu melupakannya?_

_Dan bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkanmu dengan mempertemukan dirimu dengan cinta pertamamu di Negeri Paman Sam ini?_

Merasakan hangat yang muncul mendadak di dadamu, kamu pun tersenyum. "Hei. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Anak laki-laki personifikasi langit itu tidak menjawab secara verbal, tapi hanya dengan tatapan mata. Ia pun bangkit—tadi ia duduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan di lapangan—dan berjalan mengikutimu ke _bench_.

Tentu saja anak laki-laki yang kamu ingat jelas bernama Shun Kakei itu tidak mengenalimu. Kamu sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Empat tahun adalah waktu yang lama, dan kamu sudah berkembang sekarang. Kamu tumbuh dan berkembang dengan pesat. Begitu pun dengan personifikasi langit itu.

Ditambah lagi, kamu mengenakan _eyeshield_. Kamu berseragam Notre Dame nomor 21. Kamu menyandang gelar kehormatan Eyeshield 21. Mungkin, kalau kamu membuka _helmet_-mu sekarang, lalu berkata "Ingat aku?" kepada Shun saat ini juga, anak itu akan memasang _blank face_ dan butuh waktu lama untuk percaya bahwa kamu adalah Takeru Yamato dari masa kecilnya.

_Tak maukah kamu menyapanya? Tak rindukah kamu kepadanya?_

Kamu mengambil jatah _sport_ _drink_-mu di _bench_. Sambil melakukan hal itu, kamu menyambung pembicaraanku tadi. "Di sekitar sini hampir tidak ada orang Jepang," ujarmu, kali ini menggunakan Bahasa Jepang. "Jadi, aku hampir lupa Bahasa Jepang."

(_Apa yang membuat nyalimu jatuh, Takeru Yamato? Tidak mau menyapa cinta pertamamu itu secara terang-terangan?_)

Hening sesaat. Setelah jeda itu, anak laki-laki beriris _azure_ itu pun membuka mulutnya. "Kau hebat ... Terakhir tadi, aku tidak bisa menangkapmu."

"Tapi kau menjatuhkan _blocker_-ku." Kamu berkelit. Kamu mendudukkan dirimu di _bench_, menatap jersey 41 itu dari belakang. Anak itu berbalik karena perkataanmu dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya yang menurutmu sungguh imut itu. Kamu buru-buru menyambung kalimatmu untuk menghindari pikiranmu yang mulai ngelantur. "Tadi sangat berbahaya."

Dan kamu merasa, biarlah Shun Kakei itu tidak mengetahui kebenaran di balik perisai hijaumu.

"Oi, Eyeshield!" seseorang memanggilmu, membuatmu menoleh. Dia adalah rekan timmu. "_Meeting_-nya hampir dimulai."

"Oke," jawabmu sekenanya. Kamu bangkit dari dudukmu, lalu melempar pandanganmu ke arah anak laki-laki dari masa lalumu itu. "Maaf, ya, sampai jumpa lain kali!"

Kamu tidak berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk meeting. Kamu masih berdiri berhadapan dengan _blue_-_boy_ ini. Ada sesuatu gagasan yang ingin kamu katakan kepadanya.

Sesungguhnya, gagasan ini sudah tertimbun sejak lama. Tertimbun kenangan empat tahun yang lalu. Gagasan ini sudah ada, sudah kamu ucapkan kepadanya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kamu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan melupakan gagasan ini.

Lalu sekarang, gagasan ini kamu gali kembali. Kamu akan mengatakannya untuk kedua kali.

Kamu menatap sepasang kristal _azure _Shun lekat. Dengan nada suara lebih serius, kamu berkata, "Lain kali itu ... aku tidak tahu akan terjadi di Amerika atau di Jepang. Tapi, kali itu aku ingin bertanding denganmu sejak awal."

Kamu bisa melihatnya kaget dengan ucapanmu, membuatmu refleks tersenyum.

_Kamu berharap, sangat berharap, dan akan terus berharap, dia akan mengingatmu. Mengingatmu hanya dengan janji itu._

Sambil berbalik, kamu menyambung kata-katamu yang masih terputus itu. Kamu pun berkata mantap. "Itu janji!"

Setelah itu, kamu sepenuhnya fokus kepada tujuanmu sekarang. Berusaha mengacuhkan gejolak aneh di dasar perutmu dan rasa hangat menyeruak di dadamu. Meskipun hati kecilmu meronta untuk melepas _helmet_-mu sekarang juga, menampakkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya di hadapan cinta pertamamu, juga menyapa dan mengobrol lebih lama lagi, semuanya kamu tahan sekuat tenaga.

Kepercayaan dirimu meningkat jika menyangkut tentang perasaanmu kepada Shun. Kamu, dengan kepercayaan diri, tanpa kenaifan, dan dengan mantap akan mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukainya—tidak, mencintainya. Namun, semua kepercayaan dirimu itu luntur seketika jika menyangkut hal sebaliknya. Kamu tidak bisa menerka perasaan Shun yang sebenarnya kepadamu.

Dan biarlah. Kamu tidak mau menerkanya.

Karena ceritamu dengannya baru dimulai sekarang.

Meskipun pada awal cerita kamu tidak mendapat cintanya, itu tidak mengapa. Karena kamu yakin—Takeru Yamato tidak pernah tidak yakin—tengah cerita dan awal cerita, kamu akan mendapatkan balasan perasaan dari Shun Kakei itu.

_Kamu akan menuliskan cerita tentangnya, juga tentangmu. Kamu sebisa mungkin akan selalu menghapus tulisan yang menyedihkan, mengganti dan memperbaiki alurnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga melahirkan cerita yang manis._

_Kamu akan menuliskan dirinya di memorimu yang tidak akan pernah terhapuskan._

_Ini bukanlah akhir, tapi ini masihlah awal._

_Karena kamu akan pergi menemuinya lagi, suatu saat nanti._

* * *

—**end—**

* * *

**a/n:**

first, maaf kalau geje. maaf kalau ga nyambung. maaf pokoknya maaf. terus itu kata-kata terakhirnya beberapa ngambil dari **peter pan**-nya **exo**. manis banget sih lagunya, kayak yang nulis kan ya ya :3 /bisajadina

second, happy bornday, our eyeshield 21 from notre dame, takeru yamato! this abal fanfic is dedicated for your bornday huhu my kesayangan. makin ganteng deh ya, makin bikin kokoro nggak kuat fangirlingin anda ;3 xoxo!

last, mind to review? butuh banget review lho sebagai masukan. hehew. :3

xoxo!

yunna


End file.
